


Orpheus has some feelings about Eurydice and Narcissus

by rainbowexplosions



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowexplosions/pseuds/rainbowexplosions
Summary: As described





	Orpheus has some feelings about Eurydice and Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orpheus has some feelings about Eurydice and Narcissus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123725) by [rainbowexplosions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowexplosions/pseuds/rainbowexplosions). 

> so like i made a podfic of my own fic  
its rqdbfcs fault they encouraged me

[Google Drive Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qt8mxoXr3SmODY3Trr1OSkRz8gbmkD8m/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
